In our organizational outline the core covers the following neuroimaging domains:[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Structural MRI: acquisition, quality control, segmentation, automated and manual regions-of-interest (ROI) definition and measurements, surface extraction;[unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Functional MRI: acquisition, quality control, preprocessing, standardized analyses;[unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Spectroscopy: acquisition, quality control, preprocessing, ROI-based and voxel-based;[unreadable] [unreadable] 4. DTI: acquisition, quality control, preprocessing; and[unreadable] [unreadable] 5. Implementing new MRI techniques[unreadable] [unreadable] and subserve the following functions:[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Medical coverage and image acquisition, image quality control (for data acquired by the core);[unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Maintenance of stimulation equipment, liaison with other NIH imaging core facilities;[unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Implementing and maintaining acquisition of physiological measurements and interventions, (e.g. galvanic skin response, pupillometry, pulse pressure);[unreadable] [unreadable] 4. To create and update a manual of MR acquisition and data analysis methods;[unreadable] [unreadable] 5. Training and supervising of research assistants and fellows in neuroimaging methods and analysis;[unreadable] [unreadable] 6. Perform standardized analyses and analysis quality control; and[unreadable] [unreadable] 7. Databasing and distribution of raw and processed data to GCAP investigators; integration with genomic and other scientific data maintained within GCAP[unreadable] [unreadable] It is expected that other imaging studies performed in GCAP may use the Neuroimaging Core protocols and facilities for those parts (such as structural MRI scanning) it can perform to facilitate integrating and relating these data to the larger archival datasets. [unreadable] [unreadable] To function clinically, the core requires the participation several staff physicians to perform databasing and analysis functions; requires computer specialists, one of which is a staff scientist; and a fairly large group of research assistants (at a minimum 7, divided into function-structural-spectroscopy/DTI groups) who rotate between imaging and image analyses and are trained to maintain a standard level of knowledge in imaging and analysis.[unreadable] [unreadable] Day-to-day operation of the core is overseen by the Director of the Neuroimaging Core.[unreadable] [unreadable] Neuroimaging Core strategy and supervision is by the Director of the Genes, Cognition and Psychosis and a panel consisting of Clinical PIs and the Clinical and Scientific Directors.